Spiderman year one
by Michael.ramos2780
Summary: It is my dream to write Spiderman the character speaks to me in every way. But please before reading it take it as another interpretation nothing more as well as be more than fan fiction. Its a book its meant to feel like a real book or a comic so hopefully you read it like that. Imagine Spiderman in the real world Spiderman year one delves deeper into Peters past and psychology.


****Prologue****

 **Life has ups and downs, from centuries past to frontal present. Sometimes**

 **in life, Peter, we don't get answers, we don't get politicians, we don't get people, and ,sadly, we don't get criminals. But here is the truth. Life needs heroes, they need generations to keep on going, they need hope, but more than ever they need leaders and Peter. You are hope, you are the next generation. For god's sake, you are the reason why we had to leave to keep you in the balance from those who separate us from you from those who rot away money for greed and evil, from those who only want showmanship and fools but no matter what you do you're going to change the world and inspire many others to do the same and follow you. To me you will always be my son, my guide, my way, my heart, and my life. Please Peter, don't follow who do evil. Follow those who do right. Be my son, be my heart, be my power, and be my responsibility.**

 **~Ben Parker**

 **"** **Peter wake up. Come on Peter, wake up."**

 **Slowly, Peter opens his eyes to see his parents looking at him.**

 **"** **How are you doing son?"**

 **"** **Alright, dad." said Peter as he gets up and hugs his parents.**

 **Quietly, Peter whispers, "I had another nightmare."**

 **His father holds Peter in his shoulders and said, "We all have nightmares, but sometimes we have to ignore them to see the truth."**

 **Peter quickly replies, "But it was the one with the spiders and the water-"**

 **His father cuts him off by saying, "How about this, I take you to the library and after that we get some ice cream. How's that sound?"**

 **Peter smiles and said, "Alright. Are you being serious?"**

 **His dad picks him up and said, "Yes. Of course."**

 **Peter asks, "Why can't everyday be like this?"**

 **He replies, "Then life would wouldn't be fascinating."**

 **Peter gets ready and moves to the car meanwhile Ben and Mary Parker are yelling, "Are you alright?"**

 **He yells, "Yes, I'm ready to go!"**

 **Peter gets comfortable on to his seat with his books and mask. They all are in the car driving off. Peter sees nothing but leaves dropping from the sky. Looking at them made him zone from reality to his mind, quickly remembering the spiders. With the library just around the corner, Peter's mother asks, "Peter, what book do you want to read? How about Shakespeare or chemistry?"**

 **Peter runs from one part to the library to another with a woman looking at him with a smile. Peter smiles back by grabbing a huge book on spiders and seeing the variations and colors of arachnids there are. In the end, Peter grabbed ten books. Peter asks his dad, "Why?"**

 **His father replies, "Why what?"**

 **"** **Why is there a lot of falls and steps?"**

 **His father quickly hugs him while leaving the library not saying a word but Peter imaging falling from a high place with spiders on his mind nothing but fear and height grounding him. Now in the car, his father tells him, "People in this city are afraid and stuck their fear of change and of reckoning. See that building that's Oscorp industries. My friend and my ally, Norman Osborn, works there. He owns it but one thing that I never told anyone is that he has power and he has fear but so many are afraid that power can be good but if it's used responsibly of course." Peter's father quickly turns and sees OCP guards everywhere around Manhattan. Finally, Peter sees fear turn into his father's eyes and face. They park their car and enter Oscorp. Peter looks up at Oscorp and its humongous height in awe. Peter's father shakes hands with the man, the man known as Norman Osborn. Norman said, "Hello Ben, how are you doing?"**

 **Ben replies, "Mary, everyone, oscorp has never been better without you."**

 **He gets a chuckle or two with Ben before asking if he can see his desk. Norman responds, "Of course Ben. This is your company just as much as it is mine."**

 **Ben quickly rushes to his room and says nothing. The desk was a mess and had pictures of dead bodies on it. He sees a note that said give us the serum, your secrets, and lastly your tests. Ben quickly runs out and grabs his family. Norman says in a calm manner, "Have a nice day, Parker."**

 **Norman gets up to a guard and says, "Follow him and be ready."**

 **They finally arrive home with Ben taking Peter up and saying, "You alright?"**

 **Peter nods. Ben quickly gets a thermometer and puts it in his mouth smiling and says, "You're fine."**

 **Peter said, "What about the spiders?"**

 **Ben kisses Peter in the forehead and said, "There are a lot of creatures in the night that strike fear including monsters, ghouls and goblins but they're not afraid but scared."**

 **Peter asks, "But don't they mean the same thing?"**

 **Ben responds, "No, in terms of the English dictionary, yes, but in terms of minds they each mean one thing. Fear brings it outside but being afraid is totally something else. A beast of its kind."**

 **Peter smiles said, "Goodnight, dad."**

 **Ben quickly kisses him. Right away he gets packing and grabbing his notes. Ben yells, "Mary we have to go now!"**

 **Ben quickly grabs a black box with a serum that reads spider genetics. He looks at his son crying and saying, "I'm so sorry." He quickly bites his finger and injects Peter with the serum. He quickly grabs Peter and Mary, and goes to the car. Peter wakes up saying, "What's going on dad! Where are we going?"**

 **Ben said, "Your uncle Ben and aunt May's house."**

 **They arrive finally dropping Peter and going inside by telling them, "We can't stay. It's too dangerous. People will die and Peter needs a family more than ever. Please we promise we will be back."**

 **Ben grabs a paper and starts writing his message to his son. He finishes everything giving the letter to Uncle Ben. Both Mary and Ben come up to their son. Mary kisses Peter and said, "I love you. Remember that."**

 **Ben tells Peter, "Remember to never be afraid. Be strong. Remember, be strong. I love you."**

 **They rush out to the car seeing the OCP scouting all over New York City.**

 **Mary yells to Ben, "We left our goddamn son! Ben we left our son."**

 **Ben said, "I promise, we will be back."**

 **Ben hugs Mary and repeats, "We will be back. Promise, I promise."**

 **They arrive at the airport around 1:30 a.m. Ben gets their tickets for their flight. Ben grabs Mary's hand tightly and smiles.**

 **"** **We will be back, I promise."**

 **They slowly enter and board the plane smiling, repeating "We will be back, I promise….."**

 **From afar people see the**

 **2:30 get ready for take off**

 **They see..**

 **The plane go up**

 **All the people scream and yell as they see the plane blow up and fall. Everyone cries as they watch the 2:30 go down.**

 **Peter slowly looks at the window of an image of his parents and an echo of his parents saying we will come back I promise.**

 **I promise**

 **I promise**

 **I promise**

 **I promise**

 **Marvel**

 **Spider-Man**

 **Year one**

 **Characters created by Stan Lee**

 **Idea by Michael Ramos**

 **Written by Michael Ramos**

 **Edited by Kiyoshi**

 **"** **Peter!"**

 **Right away, Peter wakes up.**

 **He dresses himself and runs to the restroom while hitting himself along the way "Ow!"**

 **Finally ready, he yells, "Aunt May! I'm ready!"**

 ** **Chapter 1****

 ** **Life and liberty****

 **Aunt may says, "Get your toast and-. Peter, wait!"**

 **Peter runs out of his house and starts running to his school. Peter finally arrives and talks to his teacher, Miss Carson, "I'm late aren't I?"**

 **She said, "Yes, but that's a bit of an understatement."**

 **Peter quickly realized that he forgot his homework. He then runs outside to take a break. Quickly, Peter runs out of the school. Peter grabs his phone and puts on his earphones selecting the song "Walking on Sunshine."**

 **Peter starts running all over the east side of Queens. Peter right away starts to figure out that he has nowhere to go but home. Leaving his reckless plan hopeless. Peter opens his door to his aunt May and uncle Ben's house revealing its old but also modern design. Peter rushes past aunt May and locks himself in his room, fumbling around trying to find his old mouse. Aunt May opens the door and said, "Peter, I heard that you weren't in school today. What were you doing?"**

 **Peter responds, "I don't know. Just checking out old places."**

 **Aunt May starts saying, "You mean the old abandoned Oscorp buildings."**

 **Uncle Ben stands next to the door. Aunt May yells, "Peter answer the damn question!"**

 **Peter screams, "Yes! Yes, I did. I did it to find the remains. The compounds, and energy for the new solar project."**

 **Peter said, "I'm sorry for everything."**

 **Peter quickly pleads to aunt may to go away. Peter slowly looks at pictures of his parents reminiscing about the past. He goes on the internet and searches about radioactivity and its effects. Peter finds out about the Oscorp tower and his father's partner Norman Osborn. According to reports, he was working on improving natural strength through a regenerative process. Peter starts working all night until he finally realizes that he is interested in getting into a future trip. Peter starts to realize how bored he is with everything. He wakes up the next morning to talk with uncle ben. He tells him, "I'm sorry, I couldn't tell aunt May about what happened. I understand I haven't been the best son in the world. It's just that dad and mom- It's just why hasn't anyone told me about them. About their true past, their deal?" Peter gets up without saying a word and opens the old creaky door. Aunt May tells uncle Ben, "What are we going to do with him?"**

 **Uncle Ben replies, "I don't know, May. But Peter- It's not his fault. None of it. He is just different."**

 **Aunt may says, "We raised him. We took care of him. We love him, and knowing how life is always straight forward and all, it will just be a while til he gets it." Peter finally arrives to school only to immediately get hit by Andrew.**

 **"** **Sorry Peter, we thought you were one of those little bugs."**

 **Peter responds angrily, "I can't deal with you fucking up my life. Andrew please." Andrew grabs his backpack and smashes it. Peter breaks down while looking at his smashed up utensils. The day goes by and peter directly hears his teacher**

 **Mr. Warren saying, "Alright class, I understand we have had quite a straightforward school year but we have gotten an invitation to Mar Warren's and Doctor Curt Connors' new experiment on genetically modified arachnids. She continues on explaining the future on the bugs and its purpose not only for cures but for future testing on military forces aiding the government."**

 **Peter quickly yells, "When I can sign up!"**

 **Norman Osborn grabs one of the spiders and says, "The spider is a quite an interesting creature but it's also very weak without control and teaching. Don't you agree, Mr. Carlos?"**

 **Carlos shivers nervously while saying, "Yes. Of course sir."**

 **Norman yells, "Where is my goddamn coffee!?"**

 **Norman starts discussing his future plans to build a bigger Oscorp station and build a bigger O.C.P.M.E. He then asks, "How is the Parker kid doing, Carlos?"**

 **Carlos quickly replies, "He is doing well."**

 **Norman further asks, "Is he keeping his distance from our operations?"**

 **"** **No, sir" Carlos responds. "He is investigating old Oscorp buildings."**

 **Norman chuckles and said, "If he finds anything out, you know what to do."**

 **Peter gets out of school walking and sees a white van with a black mirror. He questions in his mind, "What is going on?"**

 **Peter ignores everything and goes home. At home, uncle Ben says, "Peter. Here. This box contains everything on your mother and father. Even the most disturbing stuff."**


End file.
